Camille Kuroski
Camille Kuroski ( 柬黒やみスキー Kamīyu Kuroski) otherwise known as Crystal Camille '(石榴クリスタ, ''Kurisutaru Kamīyu) is a , an executive member of Wild Cage, and a supporting character of Fairy Tail: Eternal Dreams. Like Zakuro Genshida, Camille holds the position as one of Wild Cage's top members and acts as one of Evander's most trusted colleagues. Though her name is Camille, she is mostly referred to as '''Cammy by her guild mates and close friends. Like many of the citizens of Sunder Archipelago, Camille was one of the several victims of the dreadful incident that occurred where a horde of rampaging beasts destroyed countless villages. As she survived and fled with the other orphaned children, Camille would then meet her future best friends, Evan and Zak who took care of Camille and raised her like their own younger sister. Camille and the others would then leave the island and seek out the power to return again someday and get revenge on the beasts. After returning many years later to Sunder Archipelago, Camille was able to acquire what she desired and by utilizing her Crystal Magic, she dominated the beasts that once terrified her. Afterwards, she became a founding member of Wild Cage and alongside her companions, forged a new history on the island where the threat of magical beasts would no longer plague the residents. However, this peace had come at a price and as the Wild Cage organization kept growing more powerful, the ideals and methods of Camille and the others also began to change. Before her corruption could go any further, Camille was defeated by the interference of Stella Lancelot who was able to snap some sense into her before she crossed into a path of no return. Realizing that her actions were wrong and wanting to atone for her sins, Camille has become a close friend of Veldora and his friends and has now decided to dedicate herself to making Sunder Archipelago a better place to live. Her gratitude towards Veldora and his group is deep, especially Stella whom she has forced to address her as "Nee-Chan" as a way of expressing her growing affection for the young mage. Appearance Having the grace and dignity befitting a woman of her beauty, Camille is an exceptionally attractive and bewitching girl with a charm capable of gathering a swarm of admirers. Camille Kuroski is a young stimulating woman with an appearance that many would immediately classify as promiscuous. She is (according to the male members of Wild Cage and even some females), by far the most attractive lady on Sunder Archipelago and has been dubbed as the Prism Temptress; a title which Camille relishes in. On a more detailed level, Camille is a fair skinned woman who possesses long, straight pink hair that stretches past her shoulders and falls to her waist, with two short ringlet curves at the front. Though her hairstyle is nothing of note, the radiance of its glow whenever Camille seductively brushes it back can make men swoon and hold their breaths. She has a soft faced shape and pure golden eyes with thin eyebrows and full pink lips that complement each other quite well. She's slightly above average height as she reaches past 5 ft 7 and is the shortest member of the executives of Wild Cage (Zakuro being the tallest and Evan being in between). As a woman who takes great pride in her outlook, Camille's fashion sense is one of her strong points and she has come to wear outfits of the most expensive and impressive variety that have taken up a large amount of her funds. On that matter, her usual outfit on and off duty (though she has been shown to switch occasionally) consists of long sleeved black jacket that shows off her ample cleavage alongside her midriff. Accompanied by a black belt, she matches the jacket with a pink plaid skirt with several white patterns on the edges. To complete her set, a pair of brown designer heeled boots accompanies her feet that Camille takes great care for as they were quite expensive. Camille sports a top-model physique, that being she has a slim figure but at the same time, sports an impressive large bust and ample hips that give her an hourglass frame. Camille knows how to take advantage of her enviable appearance and will always strut in front of the men and women, showing off her plump rear that sways in a flirtatious manner. She bears the mark of her guild, Wild Cage on the lower part her right breast. Her most notable accessory is the pink neck scarf she wears on her neck. Personality Camille is a laid-back and carefree woman who makes it no big secret that she finds even the most mundane tasks a complete waste of her time. She can often be neglectful of her own assigned work and likes to pass it off to those under her as she would prefer to laze around in her private quarters and relax. Through these actions, many members of Wild Cage identify Camille as a lazy slacker but will never voice it out out of fear of what she might do them as Camille isn't one known for her acceptance of defiance. Camille can also be very cunning when she needs to be as she isn't above using her favorable looks to seduce the men in her camp to do anything she asks. Because her role as an executive member of Wild Cage revolves around supervising the activity of the lower ranked members, Camille is always seen observing her colleagues and making mental notes of their special traits and appearances. Her laziness aside, Camille does indeed in fact take her work seriously when assigned a major assignment from the boss. When on duty, Camille can be surprisingly pleasant to work with and isn't as obsessed with capturing magical creatures like her crazed companion Zak who will slaughter beasts for fun. She's very polite and expresses thanks towards those who have done their jobs well, even rewarding them with gifts and praise. However, Camille is also hiding a dark and sinister side to her personality as whenever she engages in combat with the beasts herself, her usual radiant smile will be replaced with a menacing grin that reeks of sadism. It isn't a stretch to say that Camille is an outright sadist but unlike Zakuro who's sadism only lasts for a short while before he kills his targets, Camille will use her magic to entrap them and make them suffer endlessly until they beg for death. In that way, she is feared by her subordinates as being a bipolar ice queen that can go from sweet and polite to vengeful and menacing in an instant. This side of her also extends outside of battle as that signature smile she has on can be misinterpreted by many who believe she is an angel when in truth, she's far from it. The only time a genuine smile will come out from Camille is when she has recieved payment for her assignments to go shopping or whenever she completes a mission for Evan and he praises her. Those who have met Camille and spent enough time with her can all agree that she is quite narcissistic and selfish, always trying to direct the focus of the conversation on her. Following that note, Camille cannot stand being ignored and always wishes to be the center of attention during meetings and briefings. When looking at her this way, she can come off as an immature brat who hasn't matured but if push comes to shove, Camille can willingly swallow her distracting tendencies for the sake of the organization which shows she isn't as immature as people assume. Having said that, it's still not easy for Evan and his colleagues to deal with her personality whenever she rants off about her own flawlessness and her arrogance has led to her being scolded numerous times from Evan. Speaking of Evan, most if not all of Camille's purpose in joining Wild Cage and becoming as strong as she did was due to Evan's inspiring words when she was younger. Losing her parents took a heavy toll on Camille's mental state and she almost lost the will to live but was able to keep going because of Evan's influence and how he inspired everyone around him to better themselves. Camille's loyalty to Evan is unquestionable and she is incapable of turning down anything he requests her for. Her feelings for Evan go that beyond of childhood friends as it has become quite apparent she holds romantic feelings for him. However, she's been having a constant repeat of failures getting him to notice her as Evan has become so engrossed in the work of maintaining order on Sunder Archipelago that trying to charm and or seduce him is practically impossible. Funny enough, Camille has tried enlisting the aid of her female subordinates on how to get Evan to pay attention to her but their advice hasn't been helpful in the slightest due to their own lack insight of being in a relationship with a male. Ironically, Camille has no problem getting the men in her work to fall for her but the one man she wants to love her is oblivious to her feelings. Her respect and loyalty towards Evan compel even the laziness within her to complete her objective, even if she would rather be relaxing at her own quarters. Zak is perfectly aware of these feelings and constantly teases her for it, which usually leads to a dispute between the two that has to be stopped by Evan himself since no one else within Wild Cage would dare attempt to break them up. History Camille was born on September 8th, X769 and lived on Sunder Archipelago with her family. Life for Camille was the same as any other normal child until the dreadful incident occurred where a horde of rampaging and crazed magical beasts began to attack the villages, slaughter countless citizens in their wake. Camille was fortunate to escape but the same could not be said for her parents who met their demise. After escaping to Brightstone Village, Camille met numerous other orphans that experienced the same tragedy and formed a bond with Evan and Zak over the loss of their parents. Evan then inspired Camille to take her revenge on her parent's death and alongside a group of other children, they left Sunder Archipelago and set off through Jiolia to become stronger and learn new magic to aid them in their plight. Several years later, Camille and the others would then return to the island with new and powerful magic they had learned and proceed to take back to lost territory from the magic beasts that roamed free. The monsters never stood a chance as Camille's Crystal Magic gave her an overwhelming advantage and the monsters she used to fear became nothing more than hunted prey to her. Wild Cage was soon formed after a substantial amount of territory had been recaptured and Camille took her placed as one of the three top executives of Wild Cage. The years passed and the organization kept growing and growing, with Camille even receiving her own personal building and subordinates. Synopsis Relationships Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Natural Abilities Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Camille's speed is one of her greatest assets as she can move remarkably fast and is one of the most agile members of Wild Cage. Her speed is so great that she can leave after images of herself simply by moving fast enough in one spot and can travel vast distances in a short amount of time. Like the other members of Wild Cage, Camille has gone through intense training to improve her physical capabilities and as a result, she has gained enough experience to dodge and react at a level far above the average human. Even though her role as a long distance fighter requires her to be at a considerable distance from her enemies, Camille's training in close combat quarters has allowed her to react to those who have superior speed. As such, Camille can throw off her opponents who believe her weakness lies in ranged combat and take them by surprise. Her reflexes are nothing to scoff at either, as her battle against Veldora Tempest and Blow, both of whom are experts at close range combats, showed she was capable of dodging and predicting their movements. Magic Abilities Crystal Magic .]] Crystal Magic (結晶の魔法 Kesshō no Mahō): Camille is a highly skilled user of Crystal Magic; a type of Caster Magic that allows the user to generate and manipulate magic crystals in any form the caster desires. Camille picked up this type of magic when she was still a young girl travelling around Jiolia and came across tome. The tome listed the origins of where Crystal Magic originated from and how anyone with enough magic and control could learn how to harmonize its power. Camille dedicated herself to learning the magic and as a result, has become a powerful Crystal Magic user. Her reign over crystals is so proficient that she can not only submerge not just people but large objects in crystal (similar to Ice Magic), she can construct weapons and objects out of pure crystal. One of Camille's greatest uses of Crystal Magic is the useful ability to preserve living creatures within her crystals, which she has used to capture a long list of uncontrollable magical creatures without killing them. Trivia * Camille's appearance is based off of Isuke Inukai from Akuma no Riddle. * Her birthday is on September 8th, X769. * Originally, Camille was supposed to be a user of Ice Magic but since she would be fighting Stella Lancelot in the story, the author needed to change it to Crystal Magic. Category:Female Category:Wild Cage Category:Mage Category:Crystal Magic User Category:Jiolia Category:Earthland Category:Sunder Archipelago Category:CBZ Female